He's My Boy! (SHINee)
by ariskadesy
Summary: [CHAP 2 UPDATE!] Kehadiran Woohyun sebagai rekan duet Kibum semakin memperburuk suasana! OnKey fanfiction! BL, DLDR! RnR please
1. Chapter 1 Jealous

"Dubu ireonaaaaaa!" Suara nyaring khas pemilik sosok bermata kucing menggelegar disalah satu kamar di dorm SHINee.

"10 menit lagi baby"

Lalu berkacak pinggang karena orang yang dipanggilnya 'dubu' masih betah bergumul dengan selimutnya. Detik selanjutnya ia menopang dagunya ditangan sebelah kanan seraya berpikir bagaimana cara membangunkan makhluk paling susah bangun pagi ini.

"Aha! Aku punya ide!" Muncul seringaian disela-sela bibir Kibum, namja bermata kucing tersebut. Dengan segera ia mengambil ancang-ancang dari tempatnya berdiri, lalu…

'Brruukkkkk…'

"Yaa! Baby apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Membangunkanmu baby" Jawab Kibum, santai.

"Ishh.. Tak bisakah kau menggunakan cara lain selain ini? Badanku sakit semua baby, turunlah" Pinta Jinki seraya memegangi salahsatu anggota badannya yang sakit akibat ditindih(?) oleh badan Kibum.

"Kalau aku turun, nanti kau kembali tidur dubuu.."

"Haish.. Baiklah aku bangun baby. Sekarang turunlah, kau sangat berat sekarang."

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal setelah mendengar pernyataan -yang menurutnya- pahit dari kekasihnya, Jinki. Lalu ia turun dan membantu Jinki bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Cepat cuci mukamu dan gosok gigimu dulu. Aku tunggu di meja makan. Dan jangan sekali-sekali mencoba untuk tidur lagi." Ancam Kibum dengan muka datar dan langsung melengos pergi ke dapur.

Jinki mengusap tengkuknya sambil mencoba mencermati kejadian yang barusan terjadi pagi ini. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat Kibum-nya sangat tidak suka dikatai 'badanmu berat' atau 'badanmu gendut'.

20 menit kemudian…..

"Kenapa Jinki hyung lama sekali, Kibum? Apa kau benar-benar sudah membangunkannya?" Tanya Jonghyun, sambil mencomot salahsatu roti bakar yang sudah disiapkan Kibum.

"Mungkin dia kembali tidur. Coba cek lagi, Key." Timpal namja dengan mata besar bernama Minho.

"Ish, padahal tadi sudah aku ancam. Tidak kapok juga ternyata dia." Segera ia mematikan kompor terlebih dahulu. Sebelum Kibum melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh, sosok namja bergigi kelinci menyembul dari balik pintu ruang makan sambil berjalan dengan menggosok-gosokkan matanya tanda masih mengantuk.

"Ya! Dubu, kau lama sekali!"

"Mian chagi, aku perlu waktu lama agar gigiku ini tetap bersih. Kau cerewet sekali."

Lagi-lagi Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini. Dia benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh sang leader yang -menurutnya- sangat menggemaskan dengan pipi gembulnya saat bangun tidur.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Kibum sambil berlalu menyiapkan makanan untuk Jinki.

"Argh! Apa-apaan sih kau dubu? Lepaskan tanganmu! Aku masih menggoreng ayam kesukaanmu." Teriak Kibum saat dirasanya ada lengan kokoh yang melingkar di area pinggangnya.

"Jangan marah baby. Kau sangat jelek kalau marah hmm.."

Kibum segera membalikkan badannya menghadap Jinki sambil berkacak pinggang dan raut muka yang sangat kesal.

"Mwo? Habis kau bilang aku 'berat', sekarang kau bilang aku 'jelek'?! Lalu untuk apa kau menembakku saat itu? Ah aku menyesal sudah mener.. Hmpptt~~"

"Yaa kalian! Bisa tidak melakukan hal mesum di kamar saja?! Kasihan mata Taemin yang polos jadi tercemar gara-gara ulah kalian!" Teriak Minho sambil menutupi mata Taemin dengan tangannya dari adegan mesum di depannya.

"Ada apa sih hyung? Aku cuma mau mengambil susu pisang yang ada di kulkas." Sahut Taemin, kesal karena usahanya mencapai kulkas terhambat akibat namja bermata kodok itu tiba-tiba menariknya yang sedang lewat dan menutupi matanya.

"Kita ke kamar saja Tae, disini banyak adegan tidak senonoh. Nanti hyung ambilkan susunya." Minho menggiring(?) Taemin ke tempat yang lebih aman. Sementara Jonghyun yang dari tadi melihat adegan 4 kawannya itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Kau lihat? Akibat ulahmu kodok itu marah padaku! Pasti nanti dia akan menceramahiku panjang lebar. Aish, kau benar-benar dubuuuu!"

"Hihi habis kau cerewet sekali baby. Bibirmu jadi kelihatan lebih seksi. Membuatku ingin mencicipinya setiap hari."

"Dasar pervert!" Marah Kibum sambil memukul kepala Jinki. "Sudah sana cepat makan sarapanmu. Kalau tidak salah, nanti kau ada jadwal wawancara kan?" Lanjutnya.

"Iya iya. As your wish baby-ku yang cerewet." Jinki tersenyum jahil sambil menyubit pipi tirus Kibum lalu segera berlari dari serangan spatula Kibum yang siap melayang ke arahnya.

**Kibum POV**

Hari ini SHINee mempunyai jadwal yang padat. Salah satunya adalah mengisi suatu acara di stasiun televisi ternama Korea. Aku dan anggota lainnya sudah memakai baju 'panggung' kami dan bersiap-siap untuk tampil. Tapi aku melihat sesuatu yang ganjil pada raut muka Jinki hyung. Bahkan dari tadi dia melamun. Apakah dia masih terlalu lelah? Atau dia sakit? Ah molla. Lebih baik aku tanyakan saja.

"Dubu?"

"Ah ne?" Dia agak tersentak mendengar teguranku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat hyung. Dari tadi kau melamun. Kalau kau sakit, aku izinkan ke manager hyung saja agar kau bisa beristirahat di dorm." Kataku, sangat khawatir.

"Gwenchana, Key. Apa wajahku begitu pucat?" Balasnya.

"Hmm.. Tidak terlalu hyung. Tapi aku khawatir."

"Sudahlah tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Ah, kita harus tampil sekarang. Palli!"

Aku hanya bisa mendesah berat dan menurut pada Jinki hyung saat menarik tanganku membawa ke atas panggung. Ya, aku sudah 3 tahun menjalani hubungan khusus dengan Jinki hyung. Hanya sekedar pihak manajemen dan beberapa orang di kalangan artis saja yang mengetahui bahwa hubungan kami real. Dan maka dari itulah aku segera menyadari sikap aneh Jinki hyung beberapa hari ini. Terkadang menjadi pendiam, suka melamun, dan terkesan cuek padaku. Apakah ada yang salah denganku? Ah harusnya dia mengintrospeksi diri. Dia yang selalu membuatku cemburu saat dia dekat dengan yeoja atau namja lain.

**Jinki POV**

Ah hari ini sebenarnya aku ingin sekali izin pada manager hyung untuk tidak mengikuti jadwal hari ini. Aku tidak enak badan dari tadi pagi. Tapi aku ini leader, aku harus kuat dan tidak boleh lengah untuk menjaga dan mengatur semua memberku. Aku hanya tak mau membuat mereka kecewa.

Niatku tidak meminta izin sakit pada manager hyung adalah untuk sekedar melihat senyum Kibum, namja chingu-ku. Aku bahkan mungkin tidak bisa hidup tanpa melihat senyum Kibum sedetikpun. Tapi yang aku dapat hanyalah senyuman Kibum untuk orang lain, bukan untukku. Dan orang yang beruntung mendapat senyuman itu adalah Nam Woohyun, teman 91Liner Kibum. Ya, sekarang aku melihat mereka bercanda di depan wajahku dan memamerkan kemesraan mereka. Bahkan mereka bergandengan tangan! Apakah aku disini tak pernah dianggapnya? Ugh, aku muak melihatnya. Aku langsung mengalihkan pengelihatanku ke arah lain. Ini sungguh-sungguh menyakitkan.

"Dubu?"

"Ah ne?" Aku tersentak saat dia menegurku saat aku melamun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat hyung. Dari tadi kau melamun. Kalau kau sakit, aku izinkan ke manager hyung saja agar kau bisa beristirahat di dorm." Katanya, kelihatan khawatir.

"Gwenchana, Key. Apa wajahku begitu pucat?" Tanyaku.

"Hmm.. Tidak terlalu hyung. Tapi aku khawatir."

"Sudahlah tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Ah, kita harus tampil sekarang. Palli!" Aku segera menarik tangannya ke panggung agar dia tak membahas lebih lanjut pembicaraan ini. Jujur, ini sangat menyakitkan. Lebih baik aku pendam saja sakit ini, biarlah dia sendiri yang menyadarinya.

**Author POV**

Sudah seminggu ini Jinki mengabaikan Kibum. Tak ada kemesraan lagi di antara 'umma dan appa' SHINee ini. Hanya diam dan menjawab sekenanya saja.

Hal ini membuat Kibum frustasi. Setiap Kibum menanyakan apa kesalahannya, Jinki selalu berusaha menghindarinya.

'Ting tong' *ceritanya suara bel rumah gitu._.*

"Jjong hyung, tolong bukakan pintunya. Aku sibuk!" Teriak Minho.

"Ya! Dasar tak sopan menyuruh hyung-mu seenaknya. Bilang saja kau sibuk bermain Winning Eleven! -_-" Jonghyun beranjak dari sofa dan segera membukakan pintu sambil menggerutu 'Siapa sih malam-malam begini bertamu? Dasar tak tau diri!'

"Ah, Jonghyun hyung. Selamat malam."

"Woohyun? Aigo! Kibum kenapa? Dia mabuk lagi?" Jonghyun tersentak kaget melihat Kibum berada dalam pelukan Woohyun untuk menjaga keseimbangan badannya yang limbung.

"Iya hyung. Dia memaksaku mengajaknya ke bar lagi. Kelihatannya akhir-akhir ini dia mempunyai masalah yang cukup berat. Sedari tadi dia mengigau meneriakkan nama Onew hyung. Tolong jaga dia hyung, aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya." Jelas Woohyun sambil menyerahkan tubuh ringkih Kibum pada Jonghyun.

"Gomawo, Woohyun-ah sudah menjaga Kibum."

"Cheonmaneyo, hyung. Aku pulang dulu ya, sampaikan salamku pada member SHINee lainnya. Annyeong"

"Annyeong" Jonghyun memapah Kibum -yang setengah sadar- ke dalam dorm. "Hey kodok, hentikan aktivitasmu itu dulu! Bantu aku memapah Kibum!" Teriak Jonghyun tak sabaran.

"Ah Kibummie! Kau kenapa? Dia mabuk lagi hyung?" Minho tersentak kaget melihat Kibum yang dipapah oleh Jonghyun dan segera membantunya bergegas ke kamar.

"Hey kau ayam, kenapa kau diam saja? Lihat namjachingu-mu sedang mabuk berat, kau malah santai-santai!" Teriak Minho.

"Huh tak sopan sekali memanggilku seperti itu. Apa peduliku?" Sahut Jinki acuh tak acuh.

"Ya! Dia daritadi mengigau meneriakkan namamu hyung! Aish. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Lebih baik aku mengompres(?) Kibum saja. Panasnya sangat tinggi." Ujar Jonghyun berlalu ke arah dapur.

"Aku tak menyangka seseorang sepertimu bisa menjadi leader, hyung. Bahkan kau tak mempedulikan anggota-mu yang sakit. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan." Minho melengos pergi mematikan Winning Eleven-nya dan menuju ke kamar Kibum dan Taemin -yang sudah terlebih dulu tidur sebelum Kibum datang- untuk melihat keadaan tubuh Kibum yang masih panas.

Kini hanya tinggal Jinki yang berada di ruang makan sambil menyendokkan serealnya. *kebiasaan Jinki itu makan sereal malem-malem*. Lalu bergumam kecil. "Seandainya kau tak bersama Woohyun terus-menerus, mungkin ini tak akan terjadi Kibum-ah."

Sedikit menyesal tak bisa melakukan aktivitas sehari-harinya lagi bersama Kibum. Terkadang dia merasa sangat kesepian. Ia merindukan perhatian dan sikap manja Kibum. Tapi tekadnya sudah kuat untuk mengacuhkan Kibum sampai dia tahu apa kesalahannya. Terlihat tak adil memang, namun ia sangat berharap setelah Kibum menyadarinya, ia -Kibum- tak terlalu dekat lagi dengan Woohyun yang sukses membuat aliran darahnya mendidih.

Jinki segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan Minho. Ya, sejak kejadian itu, Jinki meminta manager untuk bertukar kamar dengan Minho untuk menghindari Kibum. Kini Kibum sekamar dengan Jonghyun dan Taemin. Jinki memang tidak memperbolehkan Minho tidur sekamar dengan Taemin. Takut jika maknae-nya itu diperlakukan yang 'aneh-aneh' oleh namja pervert bermata kodok tersebut -_-.

Berhenti beberapa saat di depan kamarnya sendiri. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, lalu ia menoleh ke arah kamar Kibum, Jonghyun dan Taemin. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sana.

'Ceklek'

Lampu kamar ternyata sudah padam. Keadaan kamar tersebut kini sangat gelap. Ia berjalan menuju arah tempat tidur Kibum. Takut mengusik tidur member-membernya ini, ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan dan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Perlahan ia menghidupkan lampu tidur berwarna _pink _di samping tempat tidur Kibum.

'Klik'

Tampaklah sekarang sosok wajah Kibum yang tengah terlelap ke alam mimpinya dalam keadaan tidur dengan memiringkan badannya ke arah Jinki sekarang berdiri . Jinki berjongkok dan terus memandangi sosok namja cantik tersebut, merasakan kerinduan mendalam yang menusuk jantung hatinya.

"Kibum-ah, neomu bogoshippeo" Ucap Jinki, lirih. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengusap lembut puncak kepala Kibum.

1 menit …

3 menit …

5 menit …

10 menit …

Hingga ia tak menyadari ada beberapa bulir air mata membasahi kedua pipinya membentuk seperti aliran sungai. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya sendiri. Ia sebenarnya sudah merasa lelah mengabaikan namja cantiknya ini. Namun hatinya seperti menahannya untuk bertindak seperti biasa lagi pada Kibum.

Tangan Jinki terulur memegang dahi Kibum untuk memastikan suhu tubuh kekasihnya itu. Lalu mengernyitkan dahinya sebentar merasakan panas yang menjalar dari punggung tangannya.

"Tubuhmu masih panas hm? Kenapa kau tak bisa menjaga kesehatanmu sendiri selama aku tak ada disisimu Kibum-ah? Kau tahu, ini akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Gumam Jinki, lirih.

Perlahan Jinki mengambil handuk kecil di meja kecil samping tempat tidur Kibum, lalu mencelupnya ke dalam baskom berisi air yang juga terdapat di sana. Diperasnya handuk itu hingga sedikit air yang tersisa disana, lalu diletakkannya di atas dahi Kibum.

"Cepatlah menyadarinya Kibum-ah. Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu. Jeongmal saranghae nae chagiya." Jinki mengecup pelan tangan Kibum yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Ia juga tak lupa mengecup bibir Kibum yang sudah seminggu ini tak disentuhnya sama sekali. Lalu memeluk lembut -dengan sangat hati-hati- tubuh ringkih itu dan menelusupkan kepalanya di bahu Kibum sambil menyesap aroma vanilla pada tubuh namja cantiknya. Meski aroma vanilla itu sudah bercampur aduk dengan aroma alkohol yang sangat tajam, Jinki tetap menyukai aroma khas tubuh Kibum. Ia sangat sangat sangat merindukan sosok cantik dalam pelukannya ini.

Jinki segera melepas pelukannya dan membenarkan posisi tidur Kibum, lalu menaikkan selimutnya hingga di bahu Kibum.

"Nice dream nae chagiya, jeongmal saranghae." Lagi-lagi Jinki mengucapkan kata cintanya kepada Kibum yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar.

'Ceklek'

"Apakah kau mendengarnya, hyung?" Tanya Taemin kepada Jonghyun dan segera membalik badannya menghadap ke tempat tidur Jonghyun setelah mendengar pintu kamarnya tertutup.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya Taemin-ah. Aku bersyukur, setidaknya Jinki hyung masih sangat mencintai Kibum." Sahut Jonghyun.

"Hmm.. Sama hyung, aku juga merasa begitu. Ayo kita tidur lagi."

**Kibum POV**

Sinar matahari pagi dari arah jendela menyeruak berusaha menembus semua sisi ruangan. Dengan berat hati, perlahan-lahan aku membuka kedua mataku dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan bola mataku pada sinar matahari pagi.

"Ahh.." Mengerang pelan, merasakan pening dan sakit di kepalaku. Berusaha mengingat lagi kejadian yang menimpaku semalam.

"Ah yang terakhir aku ingat, semalam aku mengajak Woohyun pergi ke bar dan… Berarti aku mabuk. Pantas kepalaku pusing."

Aku berusaha mendudukkan diriku di sandaran tempat tidur dengan menggunakan bantal sebagai alasnya agar punggungku tak terlalu sakit.

"Dan bahkan setelah kejadian itu aku bermimpi Jinki hyung mmengusap kepalaku, mencium wajah dan bibirku, lalu memelukku dengan lembut. Andaikan ini bukan mimpi." Lagi aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri, seolah-olah hanya diriku sendirilah yang bisa aku ajak berbicara.

'Ceklek'

"Kau sudah bangun Kibummie?" Minho datang dengan membawa nampan berisi beberapa makanan ke dalam kamarku. Sepertinya ia membuatnya sendiri untukku.

"Ehm." Sahutku.

"Apakah kepalamu masih sakit? Atau badanmu masih panas?" Cerocos Minho sambil meletakkan nampan di meja samping tempat tidurku. Lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya ke arah keningku, mencoba memeriksa suhu tubuhku. Aku tahu dia sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Dia memang sahabat terbaikku.

"Sudahlah Minho, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya Minho-ah. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku sambil memegang lengan Minho, berusaha meyakinkannya jika aku sangat-sangat baik-baik saja.

Minho tersenyum simpul.

"Ini, makanlah. Dari kemarin siang kau belum makan. Aku buatkan bubur spesial khusus untukmu, Kibummie." Minho mengambil semangkuk bubur. "Aku suapi ne?"

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk tanda setuju. Ah, sahabatku satu ini sangat over protective padaku. Sama persis seperti Jinki hyu... Ah, kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi?

"Kibummie?"

"Hmm?"

"Semalam kau sangat kacau, bahkan saat mabuk kau mengigau meneriakkan nama Jinki hyung. Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Jinki hyung?"

"Uhukk!" Aku tersedak memdengar pertanyaan Minho barusan. Apa? Aku mengigau meneriakkan nama Jinki hyung? Ini benar-benar memalukkan!

"Haish, pelan-pelan makannya Kibummie" Minho menyodorkan air putih padaku. Aku segera menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya.

"Ah.. Hahaha aniyo.. Haha" aku tertawa sangat canggung. Berusaha menyembunyikan suatu masalah pada makhluk bermata besar ini sepertinya akan sia-sia saja -_-

"Kim Kibum?" Ah, dia memanggil nama panjangku. Tandanya ia sedang ingin serius. Gawat! Sangat gawat!

"Nn-ne?" Jawabku terbata. Shit! Kenapa harus gugup begini?

"Kita sudah bersahabat berapa tahun? Tanyanya.

"S-ssekitar.. Hmm, 7 tahun M-minho-ah."

"Setelah 7 tahun kita bersahabat dan bahkan tinggal dalam dorm yang sama selama itu, bukan berarti aku tak mengenal sisi pribadimu dan bahkan bahasa tubuhmu saat berbohong kan?" Minho meletakkan mangkok bubur yang tinggal separuh di atas meja dan segera memandangi dengan tajam tubuhku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, lalu berhenti pada kedua bola mataku seperti menelaah. Mencoba mencari kebohongan dari dalam mataku ini.

"Hhmm.. I-itu.. N-ne Minho-ah.."

"Jadi.. Kau pasti berbohong.. Jujurlah padaku Kibummie, jebal." Pandangan matanya kembali melembut.

Aku tak kuasa menahan tangisku sendiri. Langsung kupeluk Minho dengan erat dan menumpahkan segala rasa sakit hatiku yang sudah membuatku sesak selama ini. Kurasakan tangan besarnya mengelus(?) punggungku mencoba menenangkan.

"Tak apa kalau kau belum siap menceritakannya Kibummie. Aku tak akan memaksamu. Menangislah. Keluarkan semua bebanmu."

Aku hanya bisa menangis dan meraung sambil memeluk tubuh hangat Minho. Sebenarnya aku sangat benci menangis di depan orang lain, namun pengecualian untuk keroro yang sedang aku peluk ini. Dia benar-benar tempatku bersandar saat aku ada masalah yang berhubungan tentang Jinki hyung setelah Jonghyun hyung dan Woohyun tentunya. Tapi entah kenapa aku hanya ingin menceritakan masalah ini dengan Minho saja. Bukan dengan yang lain.

'kriet'

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok ayam bermata sipit(?) *digampar onew* yang berdiri terpaku melihat ke arahku dan Minho yang sedang berpelukan. Lantas aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku dari Minho. Dengan gugup aku menatap intens sosok yang berdiri -dengan tatapan shock- di depan pintu itu.

"J-jinki hyung, ini bukan seperti yang..."

"Ah, aku sepertinya mengganggu aktivitas 'lovey dovey' kalian berdua. Maaf, aku akan keluar." Jinki hyung tiba-tiba memotong penjelasanku dan segera beranjak pergi dari depan pintu kamarku sambil menutup pintu kamar dengan kasar.

"JINKI HYUNG! JEBAL DENGARKAN AKU DULU!" Aku segera bangkit dari dudukku dan berusaha mencapai pintu untuk mengejar Jinki hyung. Tapi aku merasa ada yang menghentikan langkahku dengan memelukku dari belakang.

"Sudahlah Kibummie. Kau masih sakit, jangan memaksakan dirimu." Kurasakan punggungku mulai basah. Apakah Minho menangis? Sebegitu menyedihkankah hidupku ini hingga sahabat terbaikku menangisi penderitaanku?

"Jebal Kibummie.. Hiks.. Aku akan membantumu.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Muncul dengan OnKey fanfiction lagii ! ^^

Aneh ya? Hehe maklum belum pengalaman._. Review juseyoo


	2. Chapter 2 Shocked

He's My Boy! (Chapter 2)

Cast : Lee Jinki (Onew)

Kim Kibum (Key)

Other Cast : Choi Minho

Nam Woohyun

Kim Jonghyun

Lee Taemin

Genre : Hurt, Comfort, Smutt untuk adegan kissing(?)

Disclaimer : Onew dan Key milik SMEnt dan milik orangtuanya, dan cerita ini tentu milik saya ^^

Warning! This is Boys Love, bisa jadi OOC, DLDR

^Happy Reading^

"Kajja anak – anak, kita berkumpul di ruang tengah!" Suara menggelegar sang manajer sampai bergema di seluruh ruangan.

Satu persatu member SHINee keluar dari kamar masing – masing dengan wajah sayu khas orang baru bangun tidur. Tak terkecuali Kibum yang baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya. Belum sembuh benar sih, 2 hari ini ia selalu menangis semalaman di pelukan Minho atau Jonghyun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jinki yang menjadi penyebab utama mata sembab namja cantik itu. Ego Jinki masih terlalu besar untuk meminta maaf pada Kibum.

Mereka segera duduk dengan malas di sofa ruang santai dorm. Jinki yang paling akhir datang di ruangan itu dengan membawa segelas susu di tangannya. Ia menatap jengah ketika tempat duduk sudah penuh, kecuali tempat yang berada di samping kiri Kibum.

"Jonghyun-ah, bisakah kita bertukar tempat duduk? Aku duduk di sini dan kau duduk di sebelah anak itu." Kibum terseyum kecut. Masih pagi – pagi sekali, jantungnya sudah seperti dirobek paksa oleh sang namja bergigi kelinci itu.

"Aish hyung, kau menyusahkanku saja." Jonghyun segera berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Kibum dan meletakkan lengannya di pundak Kibum.

"Sudah, jangan bersedih. Ini masih pagi. Aku selalu ada di sampingmu jika kau butuh. Arra?" Jonghyun mengusap rambut blonde Kibum pelan membuat Kibum tersenyum manis. Jinki yang melihatnya hanya mendengus –sangat- pelan.

"Ada apa hyung pagi – pagi sekali sudah berkumpul di sini?" Kali ini sang maknae yang membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi mengusik pikirannya, di barengi oleh anggukan setuju para hyung-nya.

"Kita ada project baru." Kata sang manajer, dengan wajah berseri – seri. Semua member memandangnya bingung.

"Apa kita akan meluncurkan single baru, hyung? Atau kita akan comeback dengan album baru lagi? Cepat sekali." Giliran Jinki yang bertanya sekaligus berkomentar pada manajernya.

"Ah aku lupa. Ini project salah satu dari kalian. Itu kau, Key." Sang manajer melihat ke arah Kibum. Refleks semua member SHINee –kecuali Kibum tentunya- juga mengikuti arah pandang manajer hyung, yaitu Kibum.

"A-Aku? Kenapa aku?" Kibum masih belum begitu mengerti dengan semua keadaan yang secara tiba – tiba ini.

"Aku tak tau, Key. Jika kau ingin menanyakan hal itu, tanyakan saja pada Lee Soo Man sajangnim. Aku hanya menjalankan perintahnya saja." Sahut sang manajer, cuek.

"Memang siapa pasangan duetku nanti?"

"Nam Woohyun, main vocal Infinite dari Woolim Entertaintment."

Hening…

Jinki mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada gelas yang digenggamnya. Kibum menggigit bibirnya pelan melihat ekspresi Jinki. Jonghyun dan Minho hanya diam dan agak gelisah dengan project baru yang akan membuat masalah baru di antara Kibum dan Jinki. Lalu sang maknae …

"Waahh! Itu sangat bagus hyung! Kalian kan sangat dekat, jadi tidak canggung saat berdua! Hahahaha" Suara tawa kebahagiaan Taemin memecah keheningan yang melanda ruang tengah. Seperti tak mengerti suasana saat itu, Taemin tetap tertawa dengan riangnya sambil menepuk – nepuk punggung Kibum yang berada di sebelah Jonghyun. Kibum hanya bisa melemparkan senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam saja untuk saat ini.

"Lee Taemin …" Minho mendesis pelan seraya melemparkan tatapan tajam pada sang maknae.

"Ada apa hyung? Kau pasti juga senang kan mendengar berita bahagia ini?" Anak ini benar – benar tak tahu situasi apa?! Bukannya menghentikan pembicaraannya yang ngelantur itu, dia malah asyik membayangkan Kibum dan Woohyun yang bernyanyi bersama. Sangat tidak peka!

Minho memijat dahinya pelan. Lalu ia melihat ke arah Jinki yang berada di sampingnya. Seketika Minho menatap ngeri pada sang leader. Jinki terlihat sangat muram dan … menakutkan!

"Ah hyung, apa konsep lagu dan music video mereka nanti?" Taemin tetap yang paling antusias menanyakan tentang sub – unit baru itu.

"Konsep lagu mereka tentang kedua sahabat yang memperebutkan cinta seorang yeoja yang juga sama – sama mereka suka. Mengenai music video, Soo Man sajangnim mengatakan padaku kalau dibuat full color saja." Terang sang manajer, sambil membolak – balikkan kertas konsep sub – unit Kibum dan Woohyun.

"Oh ya Key, nama grup kalian adalah Toheart. Ini konsep – konsep grup kalian. Pelajarilah." Manajer memberikan kertas sekitar 20 halaman untuk dipelajari. Ia –sang manajer- pun berdiri dan hendak keluar dari dorm.

"Ah aku lupa lagi, di music video kalian juga akan ada 'adegan ranjang' antara kau dan Woohyun, Key."

UGHHH UHUK UHKK !

Seketika Jinki tersedak minumannya sendiri mendengar perkataan yang meluncur bergitu saja dari mulut sang manajer. Kibum sangat kaget, semua member juga. Tak terkecuali Minho yang melototkan matanya hingga 2 kali lebih besar dari mata kodoknya -_-

"Apa minumanmu ada cicaknya wahai uri leader?" Jonghyun menatap sinis pada Jinki sambil menggenggam tangan Kibum di sampingnya, seolah memberi kekuatan untuk tetap tegar.

"Ya! Kalian ini kenapa? Aku kan sudah bilang, di music video mereka adalah sahabat. Maksud kata 'adegan ranjang' adalah adegan sahabat yang bercanda ria di ranjang. Jangan berpikiran kotor dulu hahaha" Sang manajer tertawa jahil melihat ekspresi kaget dan pucat masing – masing member.

Terdengar suara hembusan nafas lega dari semua member. Kecuali Jinki yang masih menampilkan ekspresi yang sangat muram.

"Kau ini hyung! Membuat jantung kami semua hampir berhenti berdetak!" Minho langsung melemparkan bantal sofa di sampingnya pada sang manajer yang hampir mencapai pintu keluar.

"Hahaha kalian ini lucu sekali. Okay aku pergi dulu. Oh ya Key, besok jangan lupa latihan di ruang vokal pukul 8 pagi. Kabarkan juga pada Woohyun, au lupa mengabarinya soal latihan tadi. Annyeong!" Blam. Pintu tertutup. Suasana hening untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aa.. Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Aku mau makan sereal."

"Mmm aku mau jogging saja."

Taemin, Minho dan Jonghyun satu persatu meninggalkan ruang tengah dan menyisakan Kibum dan Jinki yang masih terdiam di tempatnya masing – masing.

"Sudah puas kau sekarang?" Kata Jinki pada Kibum. Tatapannya tak lepas dari gelas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya erat. Nada bicaranya sangat tajam. Membuat Kibum agak merinding mendengarnya.

"Selamat, akhirnya kau bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu untuk bisa selalu dengan Woohyun. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan Jinki selama mereka bertengkar. Tapi bukan ini yang diinginkan Kibum. Bukan kalimat penuh sindiran menyakitkan yang meluncur dari mulut Jinki.

"Hyung, aku …"

"Sekali lagi selamat. Selamat bersenang – senang dengan Woohyun. Sang namja pujaanmu." Jinki memotong kata – kata Kibum dan melesat pergi menuju kamarnya.

Hati Kibum bagai disayat ribuan silet mendengar penuturan Jinki barusan. Sangat menyakitkan. Kibum hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil berusaha meredam isakan – isakan kecil yang lolos dari kedua mulutnya.

**He's My Boy**

Hari pertama latihan dengan Woohyun. Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya pelan di depan pintu ruang latihan vokal. Sungguh ia tidak semangat menjalankan aktivitas akhir – akhir ini. Apalagi bertemu dengan Woohyun. Mengingatkannya pada Jinki yang masih saja menjauh darinya.

_**Klek**_

"Oh, kau sudah datang Kibumie?" Terdengar suara ceria dari seseorang yang sangat ia kenal ketika membuka pintu ruang latihan vokal. Kibum tersenyum kecut.

"Ternyata lagu kita sudah disiapkan. Tinggal menghapal liriknya saja. Nanti coba kita praktekkan. Dan ah ya, aku juga sudah memikirkan tentang koreografi kita nanti. Tiba – tiba muncul begitu saja di otakku ketika membaca lirik lagu ini." Lalu Woohyun bercerita panjang lebar tentang konsep sub – unit mereka.

Kibum tak menanggapi. Ia hanya duduk melamun melihat Woohyun yang tetap berceloteh tak henti - hentinya.

"Emm, Kibum-ah? Wae geure? Apa kau sakit?" Woohyun seketika sadar saat semua perkataannya tak ditanggapi sekalipun oleh Kibum.

"Gwenchana, Hyunie.." Kibum tersenyum lemah sambil merangkul pundak Woohyun. Berusaha terlihat baik – baik saja.

"Kau yakin? Minho kemarin sempat menelponku. Dia mengatakan padaku jika kau dan Jinki hyung bertengkar. Betulkah itu, Bummie?"

DEG

"Aa.. Gimana ya.. Hahaha.. Iya sih haha" Kibum tertawa canggung. Sungguh ia ingin membunuh Minho sepulang latihan nanti. Ia mati- matian menjaga rahasia ini dari Woohyun, Minho malah seenaknya sendiri membocorkannya. Kurang ajar! -_-

Woohyun mengernyit pelan. "Dimana – mana pasangan yang bertengkar pasti sedih, Kibummie. Bukannya tertawa canggung seperti itu." Mati kau Kibum.

"Ehmm … Eee.. Gimana ya … Jelas sedih lah, Hyunnie … Tapi wajar lah kalau pasangan bertengkar tapi berusaha baik – baik saja." Kibum mengatakannya dengan ragu. Apakah kata – katanya tadi benar?

"Iya juga sih …" Woohyun bersandar pada sandaran sofa yang mereka duduki saat ini. "Aku juga sering bertengkar dengan Sunggyu hyung. Tapi itu tak lama. Dia tak betah lama – lama menjauhiku." Woohyun terkikik pelan mengingat semua perilaku kekasihnya, Iya, kekasihnya Kim Sunggyu.

"Hmm ya sudah, kita lanjutkan lagi latihannya, Hyunnie. Jangan bahas lagi masalah ini. Arra?"

"Arraseo, Bummie. Maafkan aku ne." Woohyun mengelus pelan kepala Kibum dengan sayang. Sepasang sahabat yang takkan terpisahkan.

**He's My Boy**

"Benar tak ingin mampir dulu ke kedai tteokbokki dulu? Aku traktir, Kibummie …" Kini Woohyun dan Kibum berada di depan dorm SHINee. Woohyun yang –memaksa- mengantarkan Kibum pulang. Semoga tidak membawa petaka bagi Kibum. Semoga saja.

"Tidak. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu, Hyunnie. Pasti kau juga lelah seharian bekerja keras. Ah tidak, aku juga bekerja keras." Woohyun tertawa pelan. Tiba – tiba ia merangkul pundak Kibum, lalu menuntun tubuh Kibum untuk dipeluknya erat. Tentu Kibum sangat terkejut.

"Ah, Woohyun …"

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu. Rasanya sudah lama tak memelukmu. Sejak kau jadian dengan Jinki hyung, kau tak pernah memelukku lagi." Kibum menggigit bibirnya pelan. Takut kalau – kalau salah satu dari membernya keluar dari dorm dan melihatnya berpelukkan dengan namja lain. Tampak seperti berselingkuh di belakang Jinki.

"Jangan memelukku di depan dorm seperti ini Hyunnie. Aku takut tiba – tiba Jinki hyung keluar." Kibum berbisik lirih pada Woohyun yang tetap memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tidak apa. Kau dulu pernah bilang kan kalau Jinki hyung selalu pengertian padamu, apalagi jika itu menyangkut denganku dan teman – teman 91 liners lainnya. Bukankah itu berarti Jinki hyung juga bisa memaklumi sepasang sahabat yang tak terpisahkan sedang berpelukkan seperti ini?" Mati kau Kibum. Kau benar – benar berbohong pada orang yang salah.

"Jadi boleh kan seperti ini sebentar saja?" Woohyun sedikit menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh Kibum pelan sambil tertawa.

_**Klek**_

__"Kibum?"

Itu… Suara Jinki hyung?

Kibum langsung melepaskan pelukkannya pada Woohyun dan melihat ke arah belakang dimana pintu depan dormnya berada. Ia sangat terkejut melihat Jinki sudah berada di depan pintu dorm dengan melemparkan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

Dengan langkah lebar, Jinki menghampiri tempat Kibum dan Woohyun berada. Kibum membeku di tempat. Sedangkan Woohyun malah tertawa gembira melihat kedatangan Jinki. (dasar nam pabbo -_- author gregetan sendiri~ *abaikan)

"Hai hyung! Ah lama tak bertemu. Apa kabar?" Jinki menatap sinis pada Woohyun yang sedang melihatnya dengan ekspresi riang gembira(?)

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Jinki mengabaikan pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Woohyun.

"Ooh itu… Kami baru saja selesai latihan vokal untuk grup baru kami. Pastinya hyung jug tau kabar gembira ini kan?" Tangan Woohyun tiba – tiba merangkul leher Kibum. Membuat wajah Jinki kaget dan berubah menjadi sangat panas. Jinki benar – benar benci pemandangan di depannya.

"Hmm kalau begitu aku pulang dulu hyung. Ah kau Kibummie, jangan lupa makan teratur. Terakhir melihatmu dulu kau tak sekurus ini. Ya sudah, annyeong."

Hening …

Setelah mobil Woohyun sudah menghilang dari pandangan, Jinki langsung mencekal pergelangan tangan Kibum dan menyeretnya masuk dorm.

"H-hyung … Ini sakit …" Kibum berkata dengan pelan sambil berusaha menyamakan langkah Jinki yang terkesan tergesa – gesa. Jinki menulikan pendengarannya dari erangan sakit Kibum yang berulang kali terjatuh.

Jinki membuka pintu dorm yang sepi –karena Jonghyun, Taemin dan Minho yang ternyata ada schedule- dengan kasar dan langsung melemparkan badan Kibum ke sofa ruang tengah.

"Kau kesakitan huh? Lebih sakit mana, kau atau aku yang melihatmu berpelukkan mesra dengan namja lain?" Kata – kata Jinki pelan, namun sangat menusuk hati Kibum. Kibum mulai menitikkan air matanya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Tapi ini semua murni kesalah pahaman.

"Maafkan ak.. Hmmp.." Kibum terkejut ketika Jinki menggerakkan kepalanya mendekat dan segera meraup bibirnya.

"Hhyung…." Jinki melumat bibir Kibum sangat kasar. Seperti meluapkan kemarahannya yang sudah meluap – luap. Kibum kesakitan. Ini first kiss-ny, tapi ia mendapatkannya dengan cara yang sangat kasar dari Jinki.

Kibum meronta, namun Jinki tetap mencengkram kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Kibum mulai berteriak kesakitan ketika mulut Jinki beralih ke leher jenjang Kibum dan membuat beberapa kissmark di sana. Ia jua mulai membuka kemeja Kibum dengan paksa hingga robek.

Kibum menangis. Ini sungguh bukan Jinki. Jinki yang dikenalnya tak seperti ini. Kibum meronta dan mendorong kuat tubuh Jinki menjauh. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menampar keras pipi Jinki.

"Ini bukan kau hyung…" Air mata Kibum sudah mengalir sangat deras dari pelupuk mata indahnya. Jinki tertegun sambil memgang bekas tamparan Kibum di pipi kirinya.

"Jinki hyung yang ku kenal selalu mau mendengarkan penjelasanku. Bukan Jinki hyung yang marah tanpa sebab dan merebut first kiss-ku dengan kasar."

Kibum segera berlari ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya dengan kasar. Jinki terduduk pelan. Ia masih shock dengan apa yang dilakukannya barusan. Ini diluar batas kesadarannya.

"Mmaafkan.. Aku.. Kibumie…"

**TBC**

Fiuhh.. Maaf ya sedikit banget..

Padahal ini udah sampe chapter 3, tapi flashdisk author ke format masa T^T /nangis dipelukan kibum/

Jadi maafkan author ya kalau updatenya lama ^^

Maafkan authorjuga ceritanya semakin aneh –"

Thanks to :

**pumpkinsparkyumin****, Dkaixoyd, ****Tyahra Lau****, ****OhSooYeol****, ****RaraRyanFujoshiSN**** dan bayangan hitam yang sudah mau membaca ff abal ini ^^**

RnR juseyooo /peluk cium/


End file.
